


Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes

by realityisoverrated



Series: Infinite Love [24]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyfidelity, Smoaking billionaires, Toliver, flommy, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:05:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6818587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityisoverrated/pseuds/realityisoverrated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity visit Montana to woo a skittish investor who is threatening to pull out of QC because of a tabloid article about Oliver and Tommy. They take advantage of their alone time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> This story depicts a polyamorous relationship between one woman and two men. If this is not something you are interested in, please stop and go no further.
> 
> It's been awhile since I posted something E rated. The smut in this story is strictly Oliver and Felicity.
> 
> Thank you for continuing support of this series. Your comments and kudos continue to provide me with motivation to keep writing. 
> 
> I'm not telling this series in chronological order. Some readers have requested that I provide a chronological order for the fics in the series. There is no need to read them in chronological order, but in case you'd like to the list is below.  
> 1\. 1. The First Time (Part 1)  
> 2\. The Italian Restaurant (Part 3)  
> 3\. Do The Hustle (Part 21)  
> 4\. Wherever You Are, There I Am (Part 8)  
> 5\. Perfect (Part 16)  
> 6\. Practical Jokes and Other Misunderstandings (Part 14)  
> 7\. Cobble Hill (Part 4)  
> 8\. House Warming (Part 15)  
> 9\. Twenty Questions Over Brunch (Part 11)  
> 10\. Hildy (Part 5)  
> 11\. Burgers & Lies (Part 9)  
> 12\. You Say You Want A Revolution (Part 22)  
> 13\. Look Me In The Eye And Make Me Feel The Truth (Part 12)  
> 14\. Fight Night (Part 20)  
> 15\. Into Thin Air (Part 17)  
> 16\. Will You Still Love Me, Tomorrow? (Part 7)  
> 17\. Life With The Arrow (Part 23)  
> 18\. Up All Night (Part 6)  
> 19\. Welcome Home (Part 10)  
> 20\. Better Than Chocolate Chip Banana Pancakes (Part 24)  
> 21\. Home Is Where You Are (Part 2)  
> 22\. Three (Part 13)  
> 23\. Life Lived In The Tabloids (Part 18)  
> 24\. Prudence Chastity (Part 19)
> 
> Welcome to any new readers who have stumbled into this universe. The more the merrier.
> 
> Arrow and its characters do not belong to me.

The silver moonlight was still spread across their bed when Oliver’s alarm went off. “Make it stop,” Felicity mumbled from where her face was buried in her pillow.

Oliver silenced the alarm and rolled back over to spoon Felicity. He kissed her shoulder, “Come on sleepyhead, the fish are biting.”

Felicity hugged her pillow closer, “Trout aren’t a good enough reason to get up before the sun.”

Oliver slid his hand beneath the t-shirt she wore and flattened it low across her stomach, “What if I offer to sweeten the deal?” His tongue tugged on her industrial piercing, “I promise to make it worth your while.”

“I won’t get up for anything less than chocolate chip banana pancakes,” she said as she rubbed her bottom against his lengthening erection.

A low chuckle rumbled from Oliver’s chest as his hand traveled from her stomach to cup her sex, “Are you sure you won’t wake up for anything less than pancakes?”

“I believe I said, chocolate chip banan-ah,” Felicity threw her head back as she searched for Oliver’s lips when his fingers slipped between her folds and began to roll her clit.

Oliver swallowed Felicity’s moans as his fingers picked up speed. Her hips rocked against his erection in small circles and his need to be inside her became insatiable. He rolled onto his back and pushed his pajama pants off and felt himself get harder when Felicity groaned from her loss of contact with his fingers. As he rolled back behind her, he hooked his arm beneath her leg and opened her up to him. He gently thrust inside of her tight wet heat. He moved slowly as he took his time to bring her awake. He loved when he had the opportunity to slowly make love with her when it was just the two of them.

“Oliver,” she sighed as she laced her fingers with his.

He nuzzled her neck, “Good morning.”

Felicity brought her free hand between her legs and began to rub her clit. Her pants and breathy moans of pleasure spurred Oliver to increase the speed and force of his thrusting. She began to flutter around him and her fingers began to rub faster. “Oliver,” she cried as her back bowed and she pushed her pelvis back harder onto his cock. Oliver continued to thrust inside of her as she gripped his cock like a vice as her orgasm tore through her.

He rose up onto his knees as he rolled her onto her back. He straightened her leg so it ran up his chest and her toes were pointing to the ceiling. Her other leg was bent and bore her weight on the ball of her foot. Only her shoulders and upper back remained on the mattress as he used his considerable strength to secure her leg to his chest with his arm. He used his thumb to rub circles around her clit as he thrust back inside of her.

“Show off,” she gasped as he snapped his hips. She glanced over at the clock, “We don’t have enough time.”

He grinned, “There’s always enough time for me to show off.”

Felicity laughed even as she reached above her to get better leverage against the headboard. Oliver’s thumb made smaller and smaller circles as it came ever closer to her small bundle of nerves. As soon as she began to flutter around him he rubbed firmly against her clit and she shattered. He continued to thrust into her as she orgasmed. He lowered her back to the bed, but hooked both of his arms underneath her knees until they almost touched the mattress. The change in angle allowed him to penetrate her deeply, hit her g-spot with every thrust and rub his pelvis against her clit. It had the added benefit of making it easier to kiss her.

“Ah,” Felicity cried out as she began to build towards her next orgasm before her last one had the ability to finish cresting.

Oliver’s mouth hungrily descended upon her lips and his tongue eagerly sought hers as he continued to snap his hips against her. Her moans of pleasure were making it harder for him to maintain his grasp on his control. He was determined to watch her come undone around him once more before he filled her with his seed. “Look at me,” he demanded.

Felicity’s eyes sparkled in the moonlight as she locked her eyes with his. “Oliver,” she cried, “don’t stop. God, don’t stop.”

He added a swirl of his hips at the end of every thrust and was rewarded with Felicity keening with pleasure. “That’s it Felicity. I want to hear you.”

Felicity’s hands grabbed his ass and pulled him closer, “Yeah, fuck me.” Her nails dug into his flesh as she cried, “Ooohhhh.”

“Felicity,” he begged. He was desperate to cum but needed her to get there first. Sweat was rolling down his chest and back as he picked up the speed of his thrusting. He rubbed against her with more force and was satisfied when her muscles began to contract around him. She let out a high pitch cry and his hips lost their rhythm as his orgasm exploded out from the base of his spine. They rode out their orgasms together as he continued to rock into her. “Felicity,” he whispered against her neck, “I love you.”

Her internal muscles tightened around him and he groaned with pleasure. He released her legs and they slowly slid along his sides until she was able to hook her heels against the back of his thighs. She pulled him closer, “I love you.”

He relaxed into her embrace and enjoyed the sensation of her small aftershocks rippling around him. Her hands gently stroked up and down his back. As he gradually came back to his senses he began to pepper her neck with small kisses, “That had to be worth getting up before the sun for.”

“I guess,” she said sleepily.

He raised his head to look at her, “You guess?”

She smiled apologetically, “It was good, but still not chocolate chip banana pancakes good.”

Oliver dropped his head to her shoulder, “I knew I should’ve gone for four orgasms.”

She kissed his temple, “Next time you’ll know better.”

Oliver’s fingers found her sides and began to tickle her. He pulled out of her and began to rub his scruff against her neck and shoulders. She squealed with laughter and writhed beneath him as she tried to get away from his relentless fingers.

“Okay. Okay,” she panted through her laughter, “you’re way better than pancakes.”

He sat back on his knees, “I should think so.” He took hold of her arms and lifted her to a sitting position. He captured her lips in a slow kiss. When they stopped to catch their breath he smiled, “It’s a good thing that I love you.”

“Yes,” she smiled warmly, “it’s a very good thing.”

 

The early morning sunlight sparkled off the flowing Gallatin River. Felicity stood in thigh high water as Arthur Levin stood behind her and held her arms in his. He was teaching her to fly fish. Her casting was improving, but she found this sport to be as ridiculous as every other sport. At least she was outside in some of the most beautiful country she'd ever seen as she was making a fool of herself. Oliver was a little way downstream from her and he looked absolutely serene as he cast his lines in big swirling arcs. If she could sit on the riverbank and just watch him and his shoulders in the dappled light she'd be content.

“Dave Johnson isn’t fit to work as a stock clerk at Tech Village let alone head up your cyber security team.” She cast her line, “You’ll regret hiring him the moment he signs his contract.”

"All right dear, I’ll tell HR to hold off on making him an offer and that they should continue the search.” Arthur guided her arm as she cast again. “You're getting much better, Felicity," he said as he stepped away from her.

"I had a good teacher," Felicity said with a smile. "Oliver said you're the one who taught him too."

Arthur smiled, "He was a natural at it, but Oliver always had a knack for sports. Robert was a pretty good athlete too." The smile fell from Arthur's face, "I fear that Oliver might be a little too much like his father."

Felicity turned to face Arthur on the riverbank. She reeled in her line and joined him. "Oliver is his own man. Don't be so quick to paint him with the same brush as his dad."

Arthur sorted through his lures, "I find it admirable that you're defending him. Moira was the same way with Robert."

Felicity was never comfortable when anyone compared her to Moira. Oliver's mom had many admirable qualities, but she used most of them to be diabolical. "Why would you invite us here and then refuse to exchange anything but pleasantries? Please talk to him. You threatening to pull out of QC is hurting him - not the company, but the man." Felicity placed a hand on Arthur's arm, "In the five years I've known you, you've always been fair. If I can't appeal to you as a man, let me appeal to you as a business man. Oliver is making you a lot of money, you owe him and yourself a conversation."

Arthur considered Felicity's words. "All right, I’ll talk to him. Dinner tonight at the main house. Seven o'clock."

Felicity kissed Arthur's cheek, "Thank you, Arthur. We'll see you later."

Felicity walked downstream towards Oliver. She'd set out the breakfast picnic Oliver had asked Arthur’s chef to prepare and they’d just sat down on the riverbank when Arthur had come upon them and offered Felicity a lesson. She removed her waist high rubber pants and dropped onto the plaid blanket. She stretched out and basked in the warmth of the sun. Oliver’s early morning wake-up method had left her sleepy. She drifted to sleep and was awoken when a shadow fell across her. Without opening her eyes she complained, "Oliver, you're blocking my sun."

He lowered himself next to Felicity and began to nuzzle her neck, "You're not wearing any sunblock and you're turning a bit pink."

Felicity opened her eyes and smiled sleepily, "Are you offering to be my sun shield?"

Oliver chuckled as he shifted to lay on top of her, his torso completely blocking the sun from hitting Felicity's face, "I'm a full service boyfriend."

Felicity tipped her head back and laughed, "Was that an innuendo?"

"It depends," he grinned. "Is it working?" His lips fell against her exposed neck.

"Since when have you ever needed a line with me?" her hips opened and she ran her legs up the back of his.

He lifted his head to look into her eyes, "You looked so sexy in those rubber pants."

Felicity rolled her eyes and pushed on his shoulders until he landed on his back, taking her with him. She sat straddling him with her hands resting on his chest. "You really know how to sweet talk a girl," she lowered herself until she was able to capture his lips with her own. She teased his lips with her tongue until he groaned in frustration. She suppressed a smile as she licked into his mouth. Oliver's body instantly responded and she rocked her hips against his.

Oliver's arms banded around her and sat up. He slowed the intensity of their kiss and groaned, "Arthur's just up river."

"The fish are biting," Felicity ran her fingers through his hair, "and I'll be quiet. I believe you said something about a fourth orgasm." She rolled her hips again.

Oliver dropped his forehead to Felicity's chest, "You're killing me. We're trying to convince Arthur that my sexuality won't interfere with our business. Having sex with you on the bank of the river might undermine my chances of getting him to talk to me."

"Fine," Felicity kissed the top of his head, "just know that you're denying my fantasy of having sex outside."

Oliver looked up at her, "We've had sex outside. More than once."

"But not in Montana next to a river," she pouted.

"If it means that much to you, I guess we can make that happen before we leave," he teased.

"I appreciate your sacrifice," she slid off his lap. "Would you like breakfast?"

Oliver stood up and extended his hand, "Let's get you out of the sun."

Felicity and Oliver gathered up their belongings and began their walk back to Arthur's guest house. "I spoke with Arthur," Felicity said.

"I saw."

"He invited us to dinner and agreed to discuss QC," she said with a smile.

"How'd you manage that?" Oliver asked. "I thought we were going to spend this whole trip discussing trout and the difference between various hand tied lures."

Felicity shrugged, "I just reminded him of the kind of man he is and the kind of man you are."

"What kind of man is that?"

"The man that I believe in. The man that I love."

Oliver dropped their fishing gear on the porch of the guest house. He pulled Felicity against him and asked in husky voice, "What are your thoughts about breakfast in bed?"

“I don’t know,” she said coyly, “will there be chocolate chip banana pancakes?”

Oliver hoisted Felicity over his shoulder and lightly smacked her bottom, “I think that can be arranged.”

 

Felicity rubbed Oliver’s back as he continued to vomit bile. He’d started to throw up an hour before they were set to meet with Arthur. The more he thought about what he wanted to say to Arthur, the more his nerves seemed to get the better of him. He had nothing left in his stomach to bring up, but he continued to retch. If she hadn’t eaten everything he’d eaten she’d be concerned that he had food poisoning. Outside of his family and close friends, Oliver had never admitted that he was attracted to men. She knew that Oliver had been planning on speaking openly with Arthur, but his body wasn’t cooperating.

“You don’t have to tell him anything,” Felicity said as she laid a cool cloth across the back of his neck. “It’s none of his business.”

“We came all this way to convince him to stick with QC.” Oliver rested his forehead on his arm, “I can’t back out now.”

“We don’t need his money or his approval.” Felicity rubbed his back, “We don’t need anyone. The three of us can do anything as long as we’re together.”

Oliver sat back, “This isn’t just about the three of us. There are thousands of families that are counting on my leadership.”

“You’re right, you have a lot of responsibilities, but loving Tommy doesn’t let any of them down. Loving Tommy makes both of us better and happier and that makes us better leaders. Even if we lose Arthur and all of our other investors we won’t be failing any member of our QC family. We are less than two years away from our launch of the Q-Cell. We’re going to make so much money for our employees we’ll have to worry about them all retiring early on us.”

Oliver chuckled, “Okay.”

“You don’t have to do this. We can tell Arthur we’re leaving and be home before Tommy gets home from Verdant.”

“No,” Oliver stood up and offered Felicity his hand, “I can do this.”

She smiled, “I know you can.”

“I’m going to take another shower,” he said picking up his toothbrush.

“I’ll go get dressed,” she said as she playfully swatted his bottom.

“Hey, Felicity.”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you, for this,” he nodded his head toward the toilet, “and for coming here with me.”

“There’s no place I’d rather be,” she smiled and closed the door behind her.

Felicity picked up her cell, “Call, Tommy.”

“Hey, babe,” Tommy said, “you’re rocking the rubber pants.”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “I’m going to delete every copy of that picture.”

“How’s he doing?” Tommy asked.

“Nervous,” she said flopping onto the bed.

“How are you?”

“Nervous. This could either be a really good thing for him or a huge setback.”

“Well, if the three of us are going to come out – Arthur will be a pretty good test.”

“Tommy, if this doesn’t go well.”

“Hey, no matter what, we’ll get through this like we have everything else, together.”

The bathroom door opened and Felicity put the phone down on their bed, “I put you on speaker.”

“Hey, buddy,” Tommy said softly. “You doing okay?”

“Better,” Oliver sat on the bed and then laid down. “I miss you.”

“Not me,” Tommy teased. “I’ve got the whole bed to myself. I’m leaving my socks everywhere.”

Oliver laughed, “Don’t go crazy.”

“Too late, I’ve been drinking straight from the carton.”

Oliver groaned, “If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear that you and Felicity were raised by a pack of wolves.”

They could hear someone talking to Tommy in the background. “Guys, I’ve got to run, the publicist for some VIPs just turned up and is demanding my appearance. Good luck tonight.”

“Thanks,” Oliver said with a sigh.

“Ollie, no matter what happens, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

“Call me later,” Tommy hung up.

Felicity stretched towards Oliver and gave him a kiss, “Let’s get dressed.”

 

Felicity stilled Oliver's hand from pulling on his collar again, "You've got nothing to be nervous about."

"You mean, other than discussing how I like to kiss both women and men with an octogenarian?" Oliver said as he nervously glanced at the door.

"First, bonus points for the six syllable word," she grinned at him. "Second, I'm pretty sure Arthur isn't going to ask for details." She took hold of his hands, "Third, I love you."

Oliver nodded, "Right, it's going to be fine."

"Oliver. Felicity," Arthur entered the room jovially. "I take it you both had a good day."

"We did, sir," Oliver shook Arthur's hand. "Thank you for having us to your beautiful home."

"Looks like you got a little sun there, Felicity," Arthur said as he moved to the bar.

"I did, Arthur. It hasn't been all that sunny in Starling lately," Felicity squeezed Oliver's hand before following after Arthur.

"I imagine the paparazzi haven't made it easy to go outside for any of you," Arthur said as he started mixing cocktails.

Oliver cleared his throat, "No, it has been a difficult two weeks."

"I was always grateful that the New York press was never very interested in writing about Ruth or me. I guess we were old and boring even when we were young and of course, we didn't have any children to get up to any colorful trouble. Plus New York is a much bigger pond than Starling and a lot easier to hide in." Arthur poured three drinks and handed one to Oliver and Felicity. He gestured to some comfortable chairs. "Your parents and the Merlyns were young and beautiful and rich. The press in Starling couldn't get enough. When Rebecca died, well her death sold a lot of newspapers and I think the fascination and obsession with your families took hold."

"We were at your memorial," Arthur said as he sat down. "Ruth pointed out Tommy to me. He was sitting in the front row with your mother and Thea. Your sister never let go of him, except when he gave your eulogy. When we were flying home Ruth made a comment about Tommy that I forgot until that picture was published. She said, that poor boy, he was in love with Oliver."

Oliver swallowed heavily, "Arthur,"

The older man held up his hand, "Oliver, I don't care if you're gay."

"Then, why are you pulling out of QC?" Oliver asked.

Arthur gestured to where Oliver and Felicity's hands were linked, "I care that you're cheating on this woman. Since I lost Ruth, my ability to tolerate philandering billionaires has become non-existent. Your father's peccadilloes nearly destroyed QC. Isabel Rochev came within an inch of taking over your company."

"But she didn't and that was mostly due to Tommy's quick thinking," Oliver said defensively.

"I don't have a problem with Tommy Merlyn. He is nothing like his father and his philanthropic work since the earthquake has been impressive. He would be an excellent partner for you Oliver, except you're already holding the hand of your partner."

Felicity leaned forward, "Arthur, Oliver isn't cheating on me."

Arthur tilted his head and looked at her with pity, "I don't believe that you're that naive to believe that the picture was a fabrication."

Felicity put down her drink and leaned forward, "No, of course not. "

"I can't believe that you expect me to believe that your relationship with Oliver has been a sham to cover up his relationship with Merlyn." Arthur leaned forward in his chair, "Remember, I've known you since he first made you his assistant. I've been watching the two of you and I recognize when I see two people in love. My Ruth was my great love and he looks at you the way I looked at my Ruth."

Oliver put his drink down and clasped his hands as he rested his forearms along his thighs, "Arthur, I'm not cheating on Felicity with Tommy. I'm in a relationship with Felicity and Tommy."

Arthur sank back in his chair and closed his eyes, "Young people and open relationships. I will never understand it."

"No, Arthur," Oliver said patiently, "you don't understand. We're not in an open relationship. Felicity, Tommy and I are in a relationship together. All three of us, together."

"Like the Mormons?" Arthur asked with his brow furrowed in confusion.

"No," Felicity said as she struggled for the right words. "It isn't like polygyny the way I think that you’re thinking about it. We are committed to each other equally - emotionally and physically."

"I'm sorry, I still don't understand," the confusion remained evident on Arthur's face. "You and Tommy share Oliver?"

"If you're asking if we keep a calendar of whose turn it is to sleep in Oliver's bed, then no." Felicity looked at Oliver and he nodded his head. “We’re all romantically involved.”

"Felicity, Tommy and I are in love with each other." Oliver closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "We all sleep in the same bed - together - the three of us."

Arthur's eyes went wide and he finished his drink, "I need another."

Felicity gave Oliver a reassuring smile as Arthur poured himself another drink. Oliver looked like he was going to pass out. "Are you okay?" she whispered.

He squeezed her hand and nodded. Oliver waited for Arthur to return to his seat before he continued speaking, "I don't want you to think that this is something we've undertaken lightly. When we started this relationship five years ago,"

"Five years?" Arthur sat up straighter, "The three of you have been together for five years."

"Yes, together for almost five, living together for four," Oliver said with a little pride.

"Does anyone else know?" Arthur eyes were focused on a point above Oliver and Felicity's heads.

"Our families and close friends know, but it isn't general knowledge," Oliver answered. "I think a lot of people might suspect it, but no, it isn't widely known."

"Why are you telling me?" Arthur's asked.

"Frankly," Oliver leaned back in his chair, "I was surprised that after a nearly forty-year relationship with Queen Consolidated that you would pull your support because I was caught kissing Tommy. You stuck by the company after the death of my father, the Undertaking, Stellmoor International and my decision to not renew any military contracts, so I couldn't understand how me kissing a man made the company a worse investment. Since I've been CEO, I've made you a lot of money, Arthur."

"I hurt your feelings?"

"I thought we were friends. I thought that if there was anyone whose support I could rely on it was yours. I understand that this is a business, but I'm still running QC as I've always run it. Felicity is still doing amazing things in Applied Science. The fact that I kissed a man, that I have sex with a man, shouldn't be relevant to whether or not I can make a return on your investment."

"My decision had nothing to do with you kissing a man. It had everything to do with whether or not I think QC can survive another scandal. I thought you were cheating on Felicity, but this,” Arthur gestured vaguely, “like it or not, people care about your personal life and what goes on in your bedroom. Tommy sells papers too. The two of you together, plus Felicity, will create a media feeding frenzy that might surpass what happened after the earthquake. It will be near impossible to keep the media focused on what you’re accomplishing at QC when they could be speculating about what the three of you get up to in your bedroom." Arthur took another sip of his drink. "Are you planning on keeping your relationship a secret forever? Look at the firestorm that happened because of that picture. What will be the fallout if everyone learned the truth?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I will tell you, we’re planning on coming out – soon." Oliver looked at Felicity before returning his attention back to Arthur, "I'm not ashamed of who I am or who I love. I could've come here and lied to you. I could've told you that the picture was faked or that we were drunk and knew that we were being followed and thought it would be funny. Instead, I came here and shared the intimate details of our life together. I'm asking you to not lose faith in me," he reached for Felicity's hand, "in us. We're still going to do great things together. Everyone knows of your history with QC, if you pull your money now, it will signal the market that there is something wrong with my leadership because of who I choose to love."

Arthur sat quietly as he looked at Oliver and Felicity. Felicity knew that he had great affection for them and it would be hard for him to turn his back on them. Arthur cleared his throat. "Have you told your mother?" he asked Felicity.

She smiled, "Even though I was afraid to, I did."

"What was her reaction?"

"She was a little disappointed that neither of them are Jewish," Felicity said honestly.

Arthur burst out laughing, "I think if you were our daughter, Ruth would've said the same thing."

"My mom had concerns, as did Walter, but at the end of the day they just want us to be happy and we're very happy." Felicity shrugged, "They're our parents and they love us - all of us."

"Whenever I don't know what to do, I ask myself, what would Ruth want me to do? It meant a great deal to her that the both of you flew to New York to see her while she was dying. Felicity, she was thrilled that you did her nails and colored her hair. She told me that you made her feel like she was Ruth, not a dying old woman. I never would’ve thought to do that for her, but you instantly recognized what she needed. You are both kind people and kindness goes a long way with me." Arthur smiled affectionately as he stood up. "If you two keep doing what you've been doing since Oliver took over, then I don't see any reason for me to take my money out."

Oliver and Felicity stood up. Oliver shook Arthur's hand, "Thank you, sir. You won't regret it."

Felicity threw her arms around Arthur's neck and kissed his cheek, "Thank you. I knew there was a reason you were my favorite."

Arthur patted Felicity's back, "All right dear. Let's go eat some trout and you can tell me who you think I should hire to head up cyber security at my company."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Kudos and comments are always welcomed and appreciated. Hearing from you is my favorite part of the day.
> 
> I've been drinking lots of lovely wine and getting lots of writing done. If only bills didn't need to be paid and my dog didn't insist on regular feedings, I could spend my days sipping wine and writing.
> 
> Any ideas or prompts for what you'd like to read in this universe are always welcome.


End file.
